


Be My Baby- A Joker X Batman Smut Fanfic

by Pedrolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman & Joker - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Batman x joker, Bottom Joker (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC universe - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Joker (DCU) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Joker (DCU), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Batman (DCU), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedrolino/pseuds/Pedrolino
Summary: Batman finds himself obsessing over a man with a Glasgow smile who saves him one day from a burning building, a ghost-of-a-man, not on any record, or any document in Gotham on paper he shouldn't exist. So why is it that every time this supposedly impossible man invites him to play his depraved sexual games with him, Bruce is well and truly swallowed by this mad-mans pace? Has the Batman finally met his match? In this crazed clown of a man who threatens to take his mind, soul and body beyond their limits. As they say there's nothing more dangerous than a mad-man with charm. As the newly emerged "Joker" threatens to burn all of Gotham and can Bruce stop the burning lust in his veins enough to save them all...and can he save a man...who might not want to be saved?





	1. Glasgow smile

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations, I'm Pedrolino. In celebration of watching the new Joker I've started a fanfic. Noted however as much I thought the New Joker was quite impressive this Joker will be the "Heath Ledger" version. I've taken a little spin on the Joker, this won't be following strictly the movies/ comics. I was fascinated with the Idea that what if the Joker had met Batman in his normal "cop" uniform before they had become bitter enemies? If Batman had seen something human before he saw the crazed clown? What would they become? What dynamic would they have if Batman fell for the human underneath the madness and the makeup? I will be posting between months. So please stay tuned. Please enjoy and ignore the spelling mistakes. I would really be happy to get Kudos and comments thank you for reading this mess of a fanfic.

Darkness…always darkness, Bruce Wayne had thought he had reached the bottom of the pit of despair and the very being of pure emptiness when he had walked down deaths door that lonesome night in the alley way with his parents. Even more so in the pit and even now as “The Batman” it was a path that would only lead to his demise. 

He thought he thrived in it, the very edge of light and dark was the only place “The batman” could exist because if it were to disappear so would Batman. The path he walked was a solemn one and he had been warned by even Alfred that eventually that darkness that was the fuel for Batman would swallow him whole and leave nothing behind. 

But sitting here in this burning building with a massive log pinning his leg to the floor was not how he had planned it to go, it all seemed too bleak, heroes weren’t meant to die such an ordinary death, there would be no fits of glory, no stories of heroism, just an empty spot on the local News Column. Spots of blackness danced in his head like drops of black ink. Bats crawling around in the caves of his mind, he was bought back to his childhood reduced to a boy In a cave surrounded by only those blind bats scrambling around in the darkness.

He closed his eyes ready for the inevitable the sound of glass shattering from the climbing fire consuming the building he was trapped in sounded like a symphony of chaos. 

Words from the stories Alfred used to tell him wrapped around him like a comforting blanket, it was one about a boy who was just as lost as bruce had felt as a child and the words had comforted him ever since…   
“To die would be an awfully great adventure..”  
He sighed as his body relaxed and he thought of Alfred tenderly.

“I’m sorry old friend…this is it for me” He muttered coughing up soot his lungs burning. 

Darkness….just as he was fading, the many wounds on his body sapping him of his strength a hand was held in front of him.   
Alfred? He thought to himself his eyes weakly fluttering open as he was slowly going under the spell of unconsciousness he saw a white gloved hand, a standard police uniform in navy blue and as he looked up at the man in question his features blurry he could just make out the faintest hints of a Glasgow smile.Then he was dragged under the wave of blackness passing out that smile sinking into his head like an anchor. 

1 month later  
“Haven’t you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?”  
Bruce held the card In his hand. It had a mocking sense of irony to it, a wit…or a private joke that was aimed at him and he didn’t know what it meant, and he needed to know.   
It was inscribed in gold cursive writing, too fancy to be a corner store card stock and on the left was a imprint of a Lyrebird.   
This was only the 100th time he had read the card trying to decode it. 

It had been attached to his costume when he had woken up in an alley, his wounds patched up enough that he didn’t die that night, whoever it was had dragged him out of the building a distance away but not too far that he couldn’t hear the sound of ambulances ringing in his head and fire brigades rushing to the burning building and the smell of smoke, ash and burning still buried In his nostrils, Alfred had tracked him down using his homing beacon and bought him home. 

Alfred also hadn’t let him leave the manor for an entire month and the only way he had gotten Bruce to agree was if he searched for this strange officer.  
The events to occur only became stranger.His smile branding itself on Bruces mind.  
Something nagged at Bruce tortured him, whoever this person was they didn’t ask for glory, there was no award ceremonies, no prestigious titles, no press conferences done by The Gotham City Police force. Saving the Batman, any other person would have used this to at least get a promotion but nothing, radio silence. 

He’d even got Alfred to hack into the Gotham City Police Force data base, searched by hand every single officer in the whole force by hand meticulously without cutting any corners he had lost sleep, sanity and dignity searching for this “Ghost-of-a-man” that seemingly didn’t exist.   
“Are you going to keep fussing with that card Master Bruce you haven’t touched your breakfast.”Bruce looked into the concerned eyes of his old friend and sighed. “Sorry Alfred, of course.” 

He sat up straighter tucking into the delicious breakfast Alfred had made, his shoulders slumping from his lack of sleep and maddening search.  
“I’m telling you Alfred it’s like this man doesn’t exist.” He said between mouthfuls of sausage and egg, it had been part of the agreement that he would listen to Alfred in terms of eating and resting.   
Alfred gave him a pensive look. “Master Bruce we have scoured the very depths of the local police force, looked over into the neighbouring cities and their police forces…are you sure it wasn’t…just..”  
Bruce stopped and sighed.

“I promise Alfred I’m not crazy, he was there! I couldn’t have dragged myself to the alley way several blocks away.”   
“You saw my injuries, I couldn’t have….healed…”  
The radio sparked to life.  
Thank you everyone for your donations to the “Heal the children” comedy show, It is going to be a fantastic night with special guest and millionaire philanthropist BRUCE WAYNE will be attending so it is going to be a special night at the old town house. Remember tickets needed to be booked 3 weeks in advance and have your tickets out at the front gate. We will also like to thank Jim Gordon for volunteering his officers tonight…

Whatever else was being said was lost on Bruce as a light bulb went off in his head.   
Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin as Bruce shot up knocking his own cup of tea over, it splashing all over the imported carpet as he basically climbed over the table.   
“Bruce that was new.” Alfred huffed.

“WAIT WHAT!” Bruce yelled nearly tripping over himself to get to the radio.   
Alfred was busy trying to pat at the stain starting to form on the carpet.   
Alfred mistaking it for anger sighed “Bruce you must make an appearance they’re going to get suspicious…”  
“No Alfred don’t you understand?” Bruce beamed at the man who looked at him as though he had lost the last of his sanity.   
He scampered over to Alfred and pulled him in an surprisingly strong hug.   
“Bruce! Have you lost your mind?”

Bruce pulled back realising he wasn’t making the slightest sense and coughed to cover his embarrassment, he handed Alfred the radio.  
“No Alfred I thought I was losing it, but its all starting to make sense now.” Alfred gave him a puzzled look.  
“ Haven’t you ever heard of the healing power of laughter.”Bruce repeated and he patted Alfred’s back.   
“He meant the charity event, not just me, oh thank you Alfred.”

Alfred gave him a warm smile, the older man tenderly looking at Bruce “Ah I will get your coat ready.”  
As Alfred gathered the last of their plates just as he was walking up the stairs to exit the study a nervous voice followed him. “Uh hey Alfred?”Alfred paused and waited “Yes Master Bruce?” An awkward cough followed “Would you get me the new suit, the one with purple lapels.” Alfred tried not to let the glee in his voice show.

“Impressing someone master?” A strangled laughter followed and that was all the answer Alfred needed. He left a rather puzzled Bruce to sit and think.


	2. Invitation To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears welcome to chapter two. I figured since It felt right, I would continue the pace and post two chapters in one sitting. I spoil my readers rotten. This is a more serious-ish take on Joker fanfics than I usually would write. Expect more light hearted content. But for now enjoy the cute soft smut to come and there will be a lot of it. This is a longer chapter than I would usually post.  
Don't forget to give kudos / comments if you like my content it would make my day.

The card had been a clear invitation, It had said come find me. So find him Bruce had ever intention of.  
The Old town house had been transformed long ago thanks to the generous donations of the Bruce Wayne family, it had looked dignified before and old and Bruce grimaced at its change, now covered in gold and tacky statues it looked gaudy in his opinion. He remembered Alfred’s words ringing in his head “Smile Bruce.” He grimaced as he tried to smile and ignore the blonde on his left arm, her name had been Candice and she was all Alfred could find in time to keep up his player rich boy persona. 

She was blonde leggy and drop-dead-gorgeous in any other circumstance Bruce Wayne would have without fail invited her back to his private condo, but for the first time in his life he was well and truly distracted by something else only offering polite conversation her talking like background noise as he desperately searched for this man of mystery. Where are you? He walked the red carpet leading up the extravagant stairwell, where he was met by a vast array of old blue bloods, the oldest families in Gotham, normally he would force himself to concentrate on their words, but their good natured pats on the back and polite conversation was lost on him as a sinking feeling entered his stomach.

He could only giving ongoing passerby’s a half hearted smile, there words drowned out by the clicking of photographers and the paparazzi.  
A sea of lights blinding almost, the chatter of around him distracting, a tide of sickness rolling in his stomach as the heat of the camera lights burned into his retinas. His mouth dry, his hands shaking as the familiar feeling of a panic attack started to jog his heart at a million miles an hour, suddenly it was all too big, too crowding, too loud. He felt his head swimming and suddenly all he wanted to do was leave. But then he saw him. 

It was like a scene out of a movie moving in slow motion, just in the corner of his eye past the photographers was a man in a dark suit doing the familiar Gotham Police Force attire, his hair slicked back neatly underneath the police cap, Bruce couldn’t get a good look at him and how he wished he could have, but he swore for a second he saw the mans dark chocolate brown eyes met his and time seemed to stop. Bruce stared into this mans eyes like he held all the secrets to the universe, who are you? They asked suddenly a camera flashed dazing Bruce and he tried to blink away the spotlights dancing in his eyes, making him rub at them, a insistent hand gripping his arm yanking it.

“Bruce, Bruce baby are you okay?” He tried to give a reassuring smile to the perky blonde in the body-con dress. “I’m fine, I’m fine thank you, just a little dizzy.” Whatever she said next was lost on him as he looked up in the same spot the man had previously been but there was no-one there.  
A chill ran up his spine, a feeling had been nagging at him, it nagged at him when he sat down in front row seats to the comedy charity event, it nagged at him when the performance finally started, and even more so it nagged at him when the MC had bought him up on stage, something was off, something was not right, something did not sit right with Bruce Wayne. 

It was like looking at two puzzle pieces that should in all regards have slotted together.  
That man hadn’t been in any of the police records, a hunch all he had was a hunch, but a hunch had gotten him this far he wasn’t about to start questioning his gut feeling now. 

But first off, he needed to fine away to excuse himself from the performance without seeming suspicious or rude.  
He remembered giving some half hearted excuse about needing to use the bathroom as far as performances go it wasn’t a very convincing one and his escape method well night quite as glamorous as suited for a philanthropist, play-boy that had only been on stage in front of billions a few seconds ago but now had unceremoniously climbed/ fell out of a bathroom window, which had been no small task considering it was tiny. 

Bruce groaned as he tried to pull himself upright off the dirt floor, granted this wasn’t one of his best plans. He dusted off his jacket and tried to fix his hair using the wall as a support. Thankfully the bathroom window had led directly outside. He sighed. “I know I wasn’t seeing things.” He had to find this man. Everything in his veins told him he had to. He had so many questions each more vexing than the last and nothing was matching up.

(Of course he couldn’t meet the man as Bruce Wayne, it would be suspicious ironic that the only thing Bruce Wayne didn’t excel at was being ordinary and invisible, nat as Batman or the millionaire playboy heir to a fortune.  
Lucius had come up with a solution for changing into the Batman gear, it proved more than useful in a few situations with a pinch and it fit in the palm of your hand. It was especially useful in situations such as this as a very suspicious looking Bruce Wayne trudged through the back gardens surrounding the old town house. 

Bruce Wayne was panting, his back against a wall.  
“Note to self, bring running shoes next time you want to play James Bond.” He grimaced as the cuts from a recent bramble bush stung his cheek. He had been forced to dive headfirst into one when a police officer nearly spotted him. He could not afford to get caught because then he would have to make up some flimsy excuse which would lead him getting escorted by well-meaning officers back to the town house. 

He was leaning against a statue when suddenly a whistle rang through the air, it was a sweet, tune, not a new song no it had the nostalgia with an old school timey feel. He could remember the lyrics to the song, it had been one of his mothers favourites. He turned and saw him, standing there the song lyrics dancing in his head “Oh since the day I saw you I have been waiting for you, you know I will be waiting for you you know I will adore you for eternity….”

He took the mans lithe form it was a strong frame, but smaller than he thought (how did this man carry me out of a burning building) is all he thought the mans back turned to him, his mouth going dry as he allowed himself to examine the man from behind his eye’s went from the man’s small shoulders down a strong looking back, dipping into the curves of his spine, his throat felt like gravel was running down it as he forced himself to look further down, it didn’t help that the pants clung to the man like a second skin, curving so deliciously against the mans ass-. 

In that exact moment Bruce foot crunched down on some gravel.SHIT He thought and he just managed to duck behind the statue.  
“Hello is anyone there?”

Bruce cursed himself inwardly.  
“Stop it Bruce remember why you came here.” Bruce tried to convince himself that it was indeed because of the possible threat of such a suspicious s ghost-of-a-character as he donned his Batman outfit, the mask fitting snug in place and the black armour slotting against his skin the sensors in his mask blinking as they sprung to life examining his environment flickering of numbers and mathematical equations measuring distances appeared as the computer system in the mask booted, before disappearing and giving Bruce his usual vision. Get it together Bruce.

He pulled himself out from behind the statue stepping into the light and coming face to face with a man he had been searching for an entire month, his voice altered as he spoke. “Going somewhere?” 

He finally got a good look at the man, with no photography flashes or possible concussions his gaze could look freely at his features and he indulged himself by staring openly.The mans dark brown eye’s seemed to sparkle in the gardens lights, he had a strong but thin jaw-line, a strong set nose, and plump plush lips that dipped into a pleasant and toothy smile and his smile….his face would have been a very handsome mans face if not for the scars that run along his mouth, his skin ragged, but when he smiled they seemed to look kinder.

“The Batman! What a pleasant surprise? Going out for an evening stroll? It was no mistake it was indeed the man from the burning building, he approached carefully coming closer towards the man stopping a few inches away.  
“I’m providing back-up Jim Gordon had asked me as a personal favour.” His voice rumbling and deep. 

“Even checking up on the officers Batsy, how sweet.” The man grinned at him, ducking behind a statue, half of his face obscured by the statue as he peeked out playfully “and how pray tell, was the comedy performance? Was the audiences reaction….stone cold?” The man chided tapping the edge of the statue to empathises the pun. Despite himself and the strangeness of the conversation Bruce found himself humouring the bizarre man with a chuckle. 

“It got off to a rocky start.” He said matching the mans pace, as they started to walk down a lit up narrow garden path, there was trellises above them as they walked into a man-made garden structure filled with fairy-lights and only statues between them. The mans cheekbones was highlighted by the fairy lights as they walked along and they fell into an easy strange conversation. “Can you fly?” The man asked curiously poking around. Batman couldn’t help but indulge his strange antics, captured by his strange curiosity. “More like glide, I can’t fly.”

The mans eyes glittered as he grinned giving a shy glance from under his lashes.  
“So Batman, is there a Mrs flying mammal? Batwoman?…” The man gave a confused look before finishing. “Batbat? Batman?Batman eyebrows furrowed.  
The man gave him a cheeky smile. “Hey I’m not judging old bats we’ve all been there.”Whoever they are I’m sure they’re a lucky bat-related-thing.

Laughter bubbled up from Batman stomach and the dark eye’d cops nose scrunched in humour as they shared a joyous laugh.  
Suddenly the obstructing statues came to an end and they were face to face with each other.  
“No, no one.” He grunted.  
“Would you like there to be one?” The man wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
He caught himself looking at the mans cruel scars and something burned in him when the man beneath him suddenly looked self conscious.

“M-my scars t-they're not I-infected, they're pretty...ugly I know sorry to…bother you, also s-sorry for that joke it was a little out of line.” The man ranted, his voice going funny as he desperately veered off into another tangent. But a seed of curiously had planted itself inside Batman who found himself fascinated, who had done that to this man? An something akin to anger filled him and deep sorrow, who would be so cruel to leave such a man with something like this, had he suffered greatly because of it? Had life been hard? What he wouldn’t give to feel the sensation of running his hand along….What right was it for other people to make this funny, cute, man so self conscious? Had someone called it ugly? He didn’t like the way the man had squirmed.

He didn’t know if it was the atmosphere, or too many glasses of celebratory wine or the way the mans face lit up but he reached out and touched the scarred mans mouth grasping his cheek gently and turning it in the light inspecting his face.  
His finger running delicately across the scaring.  
“Its not ugly.” He rumbled. 

The mans breath hitched underneath him as he let out a strangled.  
“B-Bats?”  
Shit what am I doing?  
He went to yank his hand back but a warm hand grasped his and forced it against his the mans cheek again, gloved clothed hands kept his hand close to his cheek and the man underneath him sighed pleasantly.  
“No! I-It’s ok…it’s just been a long while before people have…” The man shuddered seemingly unable to finish but Bruce connected the dots finishing the sentence in his mind..

Its been a long while before people have touched him like this.Guilt ate away at him and suddenly he wanted to make him feel comfortable, he wondered what people have done that had made this man so untouched, but his finger gently stroked along the scarring tissue fascinated by the way It dipped and rigidly sat, his skin puckered. 

Seeing the man lean into his touch and cradle against his hand like it was a raft anchoring him to this world so very cat-like and full of longing, the mans eye’s fluttered shut, his eyelashes so long and face so…..up close it was so…  
Beautiful.  
Batman thought to himself.  
He felt so trusted. 

The thought burned in his chest like venom, as he stepped closer to the man, cusping his chin and forcing him to look up at him his own desperation to know the one answer he truly wanted reflected in the irises of this strange but truly bewitching man.  
“Who are you?”  
His voice breaking slightly. 

“What have you done to me?”

Something unfamiliar was swimming in his head, ever since the incident Bruce could not stop thinking about this man. . Warm arms wrapped around his neck as batman was pulled further down a soft breath kissing his cheek, the mans body heat felt as though it was radiating against .  
“Wouldn’t you rather taste the answer?”

It felt like the entire of the Arizona desert lived inside Bruce Waynes throat as he was slowly pulled further downwards, like he was magnetised to the strange mans mouth, well and truly caught in his strange pace, the man had been strange and cute…and funny. Mint tulips and candy pressed against his lips, as that soft mouth wrapped around his. 

A soft groan erupted from Bruce, his arms wrapping roughly around the thinner man who whimpered against Bruces mouth as he was gathered against the strong muscular armour of one of Gothams most terrifying crime fighters, they fit together like they were made for each other, not a hip bone out of place, legs tangled against legs. 

The man melded around him like he was jello, his soft little whines were heavenly to Batman.  
The scarring around the mans mouth had proved not to be an issue, they were interesting bumps against Bruces cheek and little marker points for Bruce to nip and kiss at.  
Lip crushed against lip so gently, heat pooled in Bruces stomach as he probed the mans lips questionably with his tongue a soft sigh was heard as they parted like clouds on a sunny day. 

All it took was the soft sweep of a tongue into this strange mans mouth and he was lost as the man moaned under him and tilted his face crushing their lips closer, those soft lips crossing down on Bruces tongue and sucking in ways that made Bruce’s vision blacken.  
This was a kiss to end all kisses, Bruce used to think it was stupid when those corny rom-coms used to come on and the main character used to explain the perfect kiss as “seeing sparks flying” but there was so many sparks going off in Bruce’s mind he could have mistaken it for the Fourth Of July and the kiss didn’t create small sparks it created whole fireworks.

He found his hand curling into the soft tuffs of the mans hair curling around his thin neck as he throat bobbed drinking the man in like he was a drowning man. Twisting, kissing, tasting the man underneath him desperately like he was a drug. Granted kissing the daylights out of a strange man had not been part of the interrogation plan.  
But it was nice. 

Too nice…why did his body…suddenly…….feel……so………….heavy?His eyelids fell shut and his body slid downwards to the floor…  
“What’s happening…why is everything going so…..  
Dark..

He pulled at the darkness swimming in his mind fighting against the tides of heaviness in his limbs, he found himself propped up against a statue, his body sluggish.  
“W-What?”  
He muttered  
Batsy, you awake pal sorry old Bats couldn’t have you awake for this, what’s a good comedy show without a punchline?” The man grinned at him like a cheesecake and thats when Batman noticed something, a metal box near the mans legs. “Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey”

His cheerful voice an obvious distraction as the thinner man was trying to covertly kick a metal box backwards into the bushes noticing where Bruce was looking.  
Something dug rather bitterly into Bruce’s conscience, a unknown man, who didn’t match any of the police records, was at a major event, with a suspicious metal box.  
You idiotHe growled as he started to approach the man who held his hands out in front of him as if to fend him off. Willing his body to move.

“N-now Batsy play nice.”Batman descended on him like a pack of wolves cornering the man backwards as he barked,  
“What’s in the box!”The man suddenly looked visibly nervous, as he backed away. 

“Batsy! Now h-hold on just a second!”“I SAID WHATS IN THE BOX!”Roared Batman, he boxed the man against the tree grasping his flimsy shirt and lifting him off his feet.  
“TELL ME! WHAT YOU’VE DONE!””  
He growled shaking the man. 

The mans hand settled on Bruces stomach, a warmth seeping into the Bat suit and snapping Batman out of his rage for one millisecond.  
A soft voice washed over him “Please remember this and listen closely…Batman…no matter what anyone tells you It’s not about the money, it’s about sending a message. Everything burns!”  
Suddenly screams were heard as the old town hall burst into fire.

“No!” Batman roared and dropped the skinny man onto the floor and he turned towards the old town hall he got a few steps towards the old town house before an arm wrapped around him from behind an arm locking around his throat and something sharp pricked into his neck…a needle?

His vision got blurry and his limbs felt like rocks, a soft voice licking at his ear. “One by One, they’ll hear my call. Then this wicked town, will follow my fall so fall with them Batman or rise with me.”Soft kisses pressed against his neck, as the insane maniac kissed his neck with wicked abandonment as darkness took Bruce In its tender embrace a hard body pressing against him and muttering insanely...“Sssh Batman, my Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give kudos and comments thanks dears.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget kudos and comments dears, thank you. Im obsessed with this coupling.


End file.
